Arigatou
by Iin S
Summary: Suzuna Taki tidak berhasil menjaga bunga pemberian Sena. Dan emosi Sena memuncak! Akankah ini sebuah bencana untuk mereka berdua? /"Maaf..."/.../"Tapi itu sebelum aku melihatmu dengan..."/ Request from: Shield Via Youichi. RnR please! Hot Issue inside!


Iin: Hai minna...~

Pichi: Kami datang membawakan satu fic lagi...

Iin: Supaya cepat kami mau membalas review di fic **New Watch!**

Pichi: **Matsura Akimoto**, **Mitama134666**, **Just Teen Reader -.- Hamazaki**, **Enji86**, **AeonFlux15**, **undine-yaha** sudah dibalas lewat PM XD

Iin: Lalu untuk...

**just reader 'Monta**: Memangnya anda pikir apa? XDDDD hahahaha... pas baca sms itu juga Iin kaget =,= makasi reviewnya :D

Pichi: Oke kami persembahkan sebuah fic!

Iin: Selamat membaca~

Pichi: Enjoy it :)

* * *

Namaku adalah Taki Suzuna, ya… kalian pasti tahu aku 'kan? Seorang gadis riang yang berprofersi sebagai seorang kapten cheerleaders. Aku mantan kapten cheerleaders Deimon Devil Bats dan sekarang aku menjadi kapten cheerleaders di Enma Fires. Masih belum jelas? Aku selalu menggunakan _in line skate_ kemana-mana. Satu pesan dariku untuk kalian, jangan panggil aku menggunakan margaku! Aku tidak ingin disamakan oleh kakakku yang idiot itu!

"Suzuna! Ayo turun!" panggil Tou-san dari bawah.

"Hai!" sahutku.

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**

**Story by: Iin and Pichi.**

**Request by: _Shield Via Youichi. _**[Yang kemaren kesalahan teknis (_ _)]**_  
_**

**Title: Arigatou.**

**Warning: Gaje, Ooc, typo, oc nyempil, misstypo, abal, hancur, and many more.**

**Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drap, drap, drap...**

Laju kakiku menuruni tangga menggema di penjuru ruangan. Aku tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Kaa-san telah duduk di meja makan bersama Tou-san, yah... terasa sepi karena Aniki sudah tidak di rumah lagi.

"Ohayou Suzuna-chan," sambut Kaa-san ramah.

"Ohayou mo, Kaa-san," balasku lalu duduk dan mengambil jatah sarapanku.

Mm... roti tawar dengan selai coklat di atasnya membuatku merasa sangat lapar.

"Suzuna-chan," panggil Kaa-san disela-sela acara sarapan.

"Ya?" selesai menelan roti yang sempat singgah di dalam mulutku, aku menjawabnya.

"Anikimu hebat bukan?" matanya berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Ke... kenapa Kaa-san bicara begitu?" aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melahap roti selai coklat yang berada dalam genggamanku.

"Kau tahu?" Kaa-san memiringkan kepalanya, "meskipun ia terlihat bodoh, namun tekadnya sangat kuat. Bahkan ia sampai pergi ke _Hollywood_ sendirian."

"Tapi dia menonjolkan keburukannya," aku menunduk.

"Setidaknya ia mendapatkan satu dialog. Daripada hanya numpang lewat?" Kaa-san tersenyum manis.

Aaaa... jangan buat aku menjadi bangga kepada kakak, buuu...

"Yah... kupikir begitu," sahutku lembut sambil mengingat kebodohan kakak.

"Jadi, buat dia bersemangat ya, Suzuna," saran Kaa-san.

"YA! Itu tugasku sebagai cheerleaders 'kan?" sahutku matap.

"Sehabis sarapan kau harus cepat-cepat berangkat ya!" nasihat Kaa-san padaku.

"Hai," sahutku matap.

Aku kembali melahap rotiku dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sena-kun, Suzuna-chan?" tiba-tiba Tou-san bertanya seperti itu padaku.

A... apa?

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!" aku tersedak karena terlalu kaget. "Ma... maaf, aku dan Sena? Ahaha, kami sudah menjadi sahabat dekat," ucapku sembari menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"Begitu...," Tou-san mengangguk paham.

"Yaaa... begitulah," sahutku asal.

"Kapan Tou-sanmu ini akan mendapatkan calon menantu?" sekali lagi, Tou-san menanyakan hal yang membuatku tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A... apa? Kenapa Tou-san bertanya seperti itu terus sih?" aku mulai risih dengan pertanyaan gajenya.

"Hanya bertanya," sahutnya pendek.

"Sepertinya aku hampir telat. Maaf tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tou-san secepatnya," lalu aku mengambil tas dan jaketku lalu mengenakannya.

"Suzu..."

**Blam.**

Aku menutup pintu luar dan tidak mempedulikan suara Kaa-san yang memanggilku. Aww... aku merasa bersalah, tapi itu perlu aku lakukan agar tidak ditanyai macam-macam lagi.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Haah... hari ini, Sena, Rikkun dan Monmon sedang sibuk. Huuh! Aku kirim e-mail nggak dibalas! Mengesalkan!

Di sepanjang perjalanan aku menggerutu dan terus menggerutu, kadang menyumpah-nyumpah gaje saat aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku, atau menendang batu-batu krikil yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya. Oh iya, apa aku sudah memberitahukannya pada kalian? Kali ini, aku tidak menggunakan _in line skate_ku yang tercinta. Jangan tanya kenapa. Itu karena Universitas tidak mengizinkannya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, aku menyimpan benda kesayanganku itu.

**Tap, tap, tap...**

Suara langkah kakiku beradu dengan kerasnya aspal jalanan. Melewati rumah demi rumah dan akhirnya sampai di Universitas.

"_Ohayou_, Suzuna," sapa Sena yang sepertinya sedang melintasi gerbang Universitas kami.

"_Ohayou mo_, Sena," sahutku riang.

"_Ohayou_ Suzuna," sapa Rikkun.

"_Ohayou mo_, Rikkun," sahutku lagi, "mm... Monmon dimana ya?"

"Itu," Sena menunjuk kearah Monmon yang baru datang.

"Darimana saja?" bukannya menyapa, aku malah mengintrogasinya.

"Barusan ganti baju, haaah," kurasakan nafas Monmon memburu.

"Baru saja kami selesai mengganti pakaian. Lalu Sena melihatmu dan berlari untuk menemuimu," ujar Rikkun tersenyum, "kurasa dia membawa sesuatu untukmu."

"Eh?" aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sena memerah, badannya pun bergetar. Ada yang nggak beres.

"I... ini," Sena menyerahkan bunga padaku.

"_Arigatou_, Sena," aku mengambil bunga itu.

"Cieee... Sena sudah dewasa ternyata," sindir Rikkun.

"Bu... bukan begitu! Ini, err–" matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, "titipan dari Kaa-san untuk Suzuna!"

Jadi... bukan darimu ya, Sena?

"Katakan _arigatou_ pada Kaa-sanmu ya, Sena," sahutku dengan senyuman palsu.

Aku berharap hadiah ini darimu, Sena...

"Ha... hai," Sena mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Jadi, kenapa Kaa-sanmu memberikan bunga ini untukku," kutatapi bunga _primrose_ yang kini ada di genggamanku.

Kau tau artinya apa? Artinya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Seorang ibu-ibu tidak mungkin 'kan memberikan ini padaku?

"Err, itu... aku juga tidak tau. Ahaha," ia tertawa garing.

"Begitu...," aku meruntuki nasibku.

"Tapi, Suzuna. Aku punya satu pesan untukmu," ia mengangkat kepalanya, "jangan hilangkan bunga itu."

"Kenapa?" aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau menjaga bunga itu sampai besok," Sena membuatku penasaran.

"Mm... baiklah," aku mengangguk setuju.

"Cieee... perjanjian seumur hidup tuh," sindir Monmon.

"Apa'an sih?" aku menatap sinis kearahnya.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi bel," Rikkun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**Ding... dong... deng... dong...**

Bel telah berdentang dan menandakan kami harus masuk kelas.

Aku, Rikkun, Sena dan Monmon satu kelas.

+_Arigatou_+

**Ding... dong... deng... dong...**

Bel kembali berdentang dan aku, ah... maksudku kami bersiap beristirahat.

Yay! Inilah yang aku tunggu sejak tadi.

Aku pergi istirahat makan siang keluar Universitas. Cuma sendiri...

Sena dan Rikkun sedang latihan, sedangkan Monmon membeli pisang coklat entah kemana.

Aku membeli _hotdog_ dan _milk shake vanilla_ untuk menggajal perutku. Ah, aku ingin memandangi bunga itu lagi. Berwarna biru, yah... warna kesukaanku. Jadi, aku tak akan pernah bosan melihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang sedang bermain _skate board_ yang tanpa sengaja menabrakku dan menjatuhkan bunga itu dari genggamanku. Lalu terinjak-injak dengan beberapa orang yang lewat.

Oh tidak, jika Sena tau, dia pasti akan marah besar!

Dengan panik aku mengambil bunga yang tergeletak di bawahku.

"Hiks, Sena... maafkan aku. _Hontou ni gomenasai_," runtukku sedih. Tanpa terasa, butiran bening mataku mengalir lembut melewati pipiku yang putih. Aku terisak. Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku.

Oh,_ Kami-sama_ tolong aku... aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku yang tengah lalai dalam tugasku untuk menjaga bunga ini. Maaf...

**Piiip...**

Hah?

Aku mengambil _handphone_ yang sedari tadi berada dalam tasku.

Ada _e-mail_ masuk.

_**From: Riku Kaitani**__**.**_

_**To: Suzuna Taki.  
**_

_**Subject: Kau dimana?**_

_**Massage: Hei, bel sudah berdentang! Cepat kembali ke Universitas jika tidak mau dimarahi oleh Miss Yuka!**_

Sudah bel rupanya.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari. Restaurant tempat aku makan siang tadi letaknya tak cukup jauh dari Universitasku. Jadi cukup 30 detik berlari sudah sampai.

"Haah... haah... haah...," nafasku memburu.

"Taki Suzuna!" bentak _Miss _Yuka. Huuuh, padahal sudah tua masih saja mau dipanggil _miss_.

"I... iya, ada apa _Miss_?" tanyaku. Ini jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau terlambat?" ia mengintrogasiku.

"A... ano... tadi saya hampir kecelakaan, jadi... ya... begitulah," aku membual.

"Tapi... belum lima menit, kau boleh duduk," hyuh~ untung saja Rikkun menolongku.

Saat melewati Rikkun aku berbisik, "Arigatou."

Sekilas, kulihat dia hanya tersenyum.

Sena... maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud Sena. Maaf...

Dalam pelajaran, hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku takut Sena marah. Takut sekali.

"Psst... Suzuna," Sena yang duduk di belakangku memanggilku.

"Hm?" aku menoleh.

"Tidak jadi. Aku hanya... ingin memanggil," ia tetap berbisik.

"Hei!"

**SYUUUT!**

**Grap!**

_Miss_ Yuka yang memergoki aku dan Sena berbincang kecil melempari kami spidol yang akhirnya ditangkap oleh Monmon. Arigatou Monmon!

"Raimon Tarou! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak _Miss_ Yuka pada Monmon.

"Gerak reflek _Miss_!" serunya enteng.

"Kalau ada yang lain-lain dalam pelajaran saya akan saya lempari lemari!" ia mengancam. Seperti You-nii saja.

"Hai...," sahut kami sekelas.

Sepertinya _Miss _Yuka sudah gila. Mana mungkin dia bisa melempar lemari.

Lalu pelajaranpun berjalan dengan hening.

**Ding... dong... deng... dong...**

Ah... akhirnya selesai juga...

Aku merapikan buku yang berada di meja dan bergegas mencari Sena, Rikkun dan Monmon. Ups, jangan lupakan Kuritan-nii, Mizumacchi, Sasakki dan Suisui-nii juga.

"YA! Sena, Rikkun, Monmon! Kalian mau kemana?" melihat mereka yang jalannya berlawanan arah dengan jalan menuju ruang club akupun berseru.

"Kami mau beli perlengkapan klub, tadi pagi semuanya di rusak oleh Kurita-san saat latihan pagi," Sena menyahut.

"Jadi kau belum tau, Suzuna?" giliran Monta yang bertanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Belum."

"Kalau begitu ikut saja dengan kita," Rikkun berpikir sejenak, "sekalian jalan-jalan bareng."

"Boleh juga," aku merespon senang.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ajak Sena.

"Yosh!" sahut kami semua minus Rikkun.

+_Arigatou_+

YA! Akhirnya kami sampai di pertokoan Shibuya! Huwaa... bajunya keren-keren sekali... tapi, kita kemari untuk membeli perlengkapan amefuto. Sekalian jalan-jalan juga sih. Ehehe...

"Suzuna," panggil Sena.

"Ya?" aku merespon riang seperti biasa. Itu sifatku bukan?

"Entah, tapi aku merasa tadi sifatmu agak aneh. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa ya? Ahaha... kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan," ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Gawat... kalau dia tahu aku ah bukan, bukan aku yang menghancurkan bunganya. Tapi aku lalai dalam menjaga bunga itu. Kalau dia tahu bunganya sudah dalam kondisi yang hancur bagaimana? Bagaimana ya? Apa dia akan marah padaku?

"Y... YA! Kau berpikiran apa Sena?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panik yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahutnya lalu matanya kembali tertuju pada jalanan.

"Sudah, selesai bermesraannya. Tuh udah sampai," potong Rikkun dengan nada bercanda.

Wajahku memerah. Bermesraan? Mesra apanya?

"Mukya! Ada _gloves_ baruu! Duluan MAX!" Monmon berlari meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Aah... Monta!" segera saja Sena mengejarnya.

"YA! Monmon sangat bersemangat!" seruku tak kalah semangat juga.

"Ayo kita susul mereka, Suzuna," ajak Rikkun dan kami segera menyusul mereka.

+_Arigatou_+

"Haah... haah... haah...," nafasku memburu. Ya iyalah memburu! Lari ngejar Rikkun, Sena dan Monmmon yang pada atlet semua lawan aku yang bukan atlet dan tidak di temani _in line skate_ dan yang pasti aku adalah perempuan menyebabkan lariku lebih lambat dibandingkan dengan mereka.

"Suzuna,_ gomen-gomen_. Tadi keasikan ngejar Monta," Sena meminta maaf padaku.

Haah... Sena, aku juga ingin minta maaf denganmu.

"YA! Karena kau aku jadi kelelahan tau!" protesku.

"_Gomen, gomen_," ia mengibaskan tangannya di depanku.

"Ah, aku mengejar Monta dulu ya," pamit Rikkun.

"YA! Kalau bisa seret dia kemari!" candaku.

"Hahaha," tawanya sekilas.

Setelah Rikkun berlalu meninggalkan aku dan Sena berdua, ia –Sena mendekat kearahku.

"Err... Suzuna, emm... bagaimana nasib bunga yang tadi?" entah kenapa Sena bertanya akan hal itu.

**Deg...**

Aku... harus jawab apa?

"Emm...," wajahku menunduk. Aku memainkan kakiku, "Bu... bunganya... ehm... su... sudah hancur."

_No_... Sena... kau marah ya? Maaf, maaf Sena. Maaf...

"Suzuna...," ia memanggilku.

Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya. Astaga... wajahnya merah. Jangan-jangan... dia menahan emosi. Gawat...

"Se... Sena... kau... baik-baik saja... 'kan?" aku mulai khawatir.

"Suzuna...," ia mulai berkata, "apa kau tahu... apa kau tahu itu, Suzuna? Apa kau tahu?"

"Eh?" aku memekik. Ups, keceplosan! Bagaimana ini...

"APA KAU TAHU SUZUNA? DARI AKU MASIH ADA DI SMA DEIMON SAMPAI SEKARANG AKU MERAWAT BUNGA ITU DAN AKU PETIK SEMUANYA HANYA UNTUKMU! Apa kau tahu betapa berharganya bunga itu bagiku, Suzuna? Apa kau tahu?" wajahnya sangat merah. Dia membentakku. Tak kusangka ia merawat bunga itu sendiri. Dan sekarang... aku tidak bisa menjaganya.

"Ma... maaf, hiks...," aku menangis. Ini bukan aku... bukan aku... aku... sudah tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi. Maaf Sena, maaf...

"Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau meminta maaf denganku? Tiga tahun sudah, waktuku untuk menanam bunga itu sia-sia. Sudah tiga tahun. Dan sekarang, belum satu hari, aku memberikannya untukmu. Dan kau... merusaknya begitu saja?" Sena terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Sena. Maafkan aku yang telah lalai menjaganya. Maaf...," aku berhasil mengeluarkan suaraku. Astaga... ini seperti mimpi.

"Mungkin akan sangat sulit menerima kata maafmu saat ini, Suzuna," ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Buru-buru aku menyeka air mataku dan segera pergi. Karena teriakan Sena tadi, orang-orang di sekitarku memandangi kami dengan tatapan aneh. Seperti menonton drama.

_**To: Riku Kaitani**_

_**Subject: (No Subject)**_

_**Massage: Rikkun, aku pulang duluan ya. Ada masalah. Jangan tanya masalah apa. Sena juga pulang duluan –sepertinya. Tidak usah menungguku ya.**_

_**(Send)**_

Aku berjalan pulang setelah mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada Rikkun.

Haah... andai saja aku tidak lalai dalam menjaga bunga itu, pasti sekarang aku baik-baik saja dengan Sena. Terlebih lagi, jika aku tahu dia itu merawat bunga itu, bukan membelinya.

Kenapa penyesalan terjadi belakangan? Kenapa? Apakah aku sudah terlambat untuk minta maaf dengannya?

**PLAK!**

Aku menampar diriku sendiri. _Oh god_ bagaimana ini? Rikkun pasti bisa diandalakan!

Tak terasa aku telah sampai di depan rumahku.

"_Tadaima_," ucapku lesu.

"_Okaeri_," sambut Kaa-san dari dalam.

**Drap, drap, drap...**

Aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Hufth... melelahkan!

Ssegera saja kubuka _handphone_ku saat bergetar.

**Piip...**

Aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi," sapaku pada sang penelepon.

"_Suzuna, kau ada masalah ya dengan Sena?"_ tanya pemilik suara itu.

Ah, itu Rikkun.

"Rikkun... aku... ingin cerita," Sena sudah menganggap Rikkun sebagai kakaknya. Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan aku menceritakan masalahku pada Rikkun?

+_Arigatou_+

Aku menceritakan segala kejadian yang terjadi pada Rikkun.

"_Jadi begitu_," ia merespon.

"Iya, parahnya lagi Sena marah denganku," ungkapku padanya.

"_Aku yakin besok kalian pasti sudah baikan,"_ ia menenangkanku.

"Kuharap juga begitu," aku tersenyum lirih.

"_Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Tidak baik wanita tidur larut,"_ ia menasihatiku.

"Iya, iya... _Oyasumi_ Rikkun," aku menunggu balasannya.

"_Oyasumi mo, Suzuna,"_ lalu ia mematikan sambungannya.

**Klep.**

Aku menutup ponsel flip-flopku.

"Suzuna, kau harus yakin besok adalah hari yang terbaik," aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Yah, mengumpulkan keberanian.

Aku beranjak menaiki tempat tidur. Haah... aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Hari yang paling mendebarkan dalam hidupku.

Aku mulai menutup mataku, dalam bayang-bayangku hanya Sena, Sena dan Sena. Sena... tahu kah kau, kau telah merasuki alam pikiranku, Sena...

Aku berhasil terlelap walau pikiranku sedang kacau.

+_Arigatou_+

**Kriiinng!**

"Mmmh...," aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku perlahan.

Sinar mentari menusuk mataku. Ah, sudah pagi rupanya. Aku segera menoleh jam.

**05.00 a.m.**

Segera saja aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini aku bangun lebih awal karena ada kegiatan club. Dan juga untuk menemuinya.

Aku mandi selama lima belas menit lalu beranjak turun melewati anak tangga, membuat bento selama lima menit lalu pergi lagi dengan meninggalkan memo kecil di lemari pendingin.

Aku mengambil sepatu berwarna hitam dan segera berlari menuju Universitas Enma!

**Drap, drap, drap...**

Derap langkahku bersuara nyaring.

Jalanan masih sepi, sehingga aku bisa leluasa berlari.

"Haah, haah," akhirnya sampai juga di Universitas tercintaku.

"Set! Hut! Hut!" terdengar suara Suisui menggema.

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti bajuku menjadi baju cheerleaders.

Setelah itu aku berlari keluar untuk menemui mereka yang sedang latihan.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

Aku melangkah santai. Tapi...

**Brak!**

**Brugh...**

Aku menabrak seseorang dan aku terjatuh. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dia berambut karamel, itu Sena!

"Se... Sena," aku tersenyum.

"Maaf menabrakmu," ia tak menatapku. Aneh.

"Maaf atas kejadian kemarin," _baka_! Suzuna _baka_! Kenapa sekarang kau ungkit masalah itu!

"Hh," dia mendengus pelan lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kau marah ya...," lirihku.

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang masih terjatuh.

+_Arigatou_+

Latihan selesai dan aku berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Aku sudah mengganti bajuku.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang kelas. Aku abaikan semua tatapan aneh saat melihat Suzuna Taki berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang lain. Beberapa orang tak sengaja aku tabrak, tapi aku tetap tidak peduli dan melangkahkan kaki ini menuju kelas lebih cepat.

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu kelas yang aku buka dengan kasar.

"Suzuna," Rikkun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Astaga! Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Aku harus bisa, aku harus bisa, aku harus bisa. Perlahan-lahan emosiku yang sempat memuncak kini mereda.

"Maaf, aku kira aku terlambat," untung aku berhasil membuat alasan.

"Oh," lalu mereka semua kembali ke kegiatan seperti biasa.

Aku mendekati Sena.

"Maaf," bisikku tepat di sampingnya.

"...," jawaban kosong yang terdengar.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu jawabanmu, Sena," aku pergi menuju tempat dudukku.

Pelajaran dimulai. Tapi aku tidak fokus. Entah kenapa hanya Sena yang ada di pikiranku. Ah, Sena... kapan kau bisa keluar dari pikiranku?

**Ding... dong... deng... dong...**

Sudah istirahat? Akhirnya...

Semua murid meninggalkan kelas, termasuk dia.

Rikkun datang mendekatiku.

"Suzuna," sapanya.

"Rikkun," aku mempersilahkannya duduk di sampingku.

"Kurasa, kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menolongmu, Suzuna," Rikkun merangkulku.

Aku menidurkan kepalaku pada pundaknya, "Ya, kuharap juga begitu."

Papan tulis putih di kelas kami menunjukkan bayangan seseorang berambut spike dan kurasa tingginya sama sepertiku.

"Suzuna," panggil seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh.

"Se... Sena," mataku terbelalak.

Ia berlari keluar. Tunggu, Sena salah paham.

Kami sampai di koridor yang sepi.

"Aku ingin memaafkanmu, Suzuna," ia berkata dengan lirih.

"Benarkah?" mataku berbinar.

"Tapi... itu sebelum aku melihatmu dengan Riku," Sena membelakangiku.

"Sena, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya... ingin Rikkun membantuku untuk meminta maaf padamu," ungkapku jujur.

"Hh...," ia menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu," Sena berbalik lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Sena," aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, bukan masalah," ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan.

"_Arigatou_," aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Suzuna, Sena," panggil Monmon.

"Eh?" aku dan Sena melepas pelukan itu.

"Sudahlah Monta, biarkan mereka berkembang," Rikkun menepuk pundak Monmon.

"Ah, iya. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau latihan sudah mulai," lalu Monmon pergi bersama Rikkun.

"Ayo, Suzuna," Sena menarik tanganku.

"Emh," aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya.

+_Arigatou_+

14 Februari ya...

Ah, apakah hari ini ada yang mau memberikanku coklat?

Aku berjalan ke Universitas dengan tidak semangat. Hiasan merah muda atau kue-kue coklat menghiasi jalanan.

Aku sampai di sekolah.

"KYA! Riku! Jadilah pacarkuu!" teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Yah, Rikkun telah menjadi primadona di Universitas.

"Ah maaf ya. Iya... ah? Hahaha... kau terlalu berlebihan. Ma... maaf...," fufufu... Rikkun sibuk tuh.

"YA! Rikkun!" aku berteriak.

"Ah, hai Suzuna!" ia membalas sebentar lalu sibuk lagi.

"Latihaaan!" teriak Kuritan dan sepertinya itu menyelamatkan Rikkun.

"Aku mau latihan, _ja minna_," ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat perjalanan menuju lapangan aku menyapa Sena.

"YA! Sena!" sapaku riang seperti biasa.

"Suzuna," ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Sena?" tanyaku. wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Jangan bunga lagi. Aku sudah jera!

"Emm... ma... maukah kau... menjadi... pa... pacar...ku?" ia tergagap, wajahnya pucat.

Tunggu dulu... pacar?

Wajahku memerah.

"Kau bercanda?" aku berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahku.

"A... aku se... serius! Dua rius bahkan," wajahnya juga merah.

"Kalau begitu aku mau," aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya. "_Arigatou_, Sena."

"Emh," ia mengangguk.

"Udah selesai belum?" sindir Rikkun.

"Eeh...," wajahku memerah lagi.

"_Sweet valentine_, heh?" ia ber-smirk-ria.

"Kau belum mendapatkan pacar?" tanyaku tajam.

"Sudah," sahutnya pendek.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Pi-chan," sahutnya pendek lagi. [A/N: Oke, ini karena saya kehabisan akal untuk nama Oc]

"Kapan kalian jadian?" Sena terbelalak kaget.

"Tepat jam dua belas malam saat pergantian hari," ia menjawab enteng.

"Heh," kamipun terbelalak dibuatnya. Haah... dasar Rikkun.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau memintanya?" Monmon angkat bicara.

"Aku datang ke rumahnya, lalu manjat. Membuka jendela rumahnya, membangunkannya, memberikannya bunga, lalu pulang deh," jelasnya.

"APA!" kami kaget dengan caranya dan dia tertawa kecil.

Tawa kecilnya mengundang tawa kami keluar. Dan kami tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang belum mendapatkan pasangan diantara kita berempat," Monmon meruntuki nasibnya.

"Mungkin tahun depan Mamo-nee akan mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu," hiburku.

"Benarkah?" matanya berbinar.

"Tapi itu dalam mimpimu," aku nyengir. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Haah...," ia menghela nafas.

Ah, hari ini begitu menyenangkan. _Arigatou Sena, doumo arigatou..._

* * *

_Satu kata yang sangat mudah untuk diucapkan._

_Namun, kata itu mengandung arti yang dalam._

_Seseorang yang menerima perkataan itu akan tersenyum senang._

_Asalkan kita mengucapkan kata itu dengan tulus._

_Akan ada banyak makna yang tersirat._

_Arigatou...

* * *

_

**Owari...

* * *

**

Iin: Gaje ya?

Pichi: Yah, sepertinya begitu.

Iin: Mohon ampuni aku Silvia-nee, hadiah ulang tahunmu telat dan juga abal! (_ _)

Pichi: Payah...

Iin: Kalo ada typo tolong kasih kritik ya...

Pichi: Dan kekurangan lainnya :D

Iin: Osh! Minta Review!

Pichi: Mohon kripik dan santannya :D

* * *

**Hot Issue:**

**Aladdin Chap 5!**

**Mermaid Tale** (Multi pair)

**

* * *

**

**Last Words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?  
**


End file.
